


Katniss

by peetaslongbuns



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetaslongbuns/pseuds/peetaslongbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss falls in love with her Aunt Glimmers husband Peeta, and Peeta just can't help that he's in love with his wife's niece. But the journey that comes along with their forbidden love is rocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss

Chapter 1

Peeta Mellark was probably hands down the greatest looking man I have ever seen. The only problem is that he is 28 and I am 18. Okay I lied.. their are two problems, he is married to my aunt Glimmer. I know this is an inappropriate crush and it will never happen but I cant help but think he should be with someone who actually cares for him, and Glimmer doesn't. She is a self centered bitch who only is into him for his money and his obvious big cock she moans about every night. Aunt Glimmer finally took me in after my family died, but not after she cried and begged to see if they could just put me in foster care when I was six. Ten years later she married Peeta.  
He was my favorite person in the world from that day on. Treating me like the light of his world. I didn't see what he really meant to me until I saw his glistening wet body with a towel wrapped around his waist one morning when I came down for breakfast. He always makes me breakfast but never in this thigh clenching manor. "Morning, Peeta!" I say plopping myself down onto the stool at the marble counter. He places my breakfast in front of me and smiles. "Morning, Princess." My heart melts when he calls me that. He grabs his plate and places it next to mine and he pulls the stool closer to me. I can't help licking my lips as I watch a droplet of water splash down from his hair onto his chest. "What do you plan to do today?" He asked me bitting as I shove bacon into my mouth hoping he didn't just catch me staring. "Nothing I was just going to read under the old oak tree. Why?" I mummbled over my delicous bacon. "Wanna go swimming down by the lake?" He ask me turning in his chair until his knee was touching my thigh. I nearly jumped out of my seat by the sudden effect his touch gave me.  
"Hmm.. Is she coming?" I motion my head towards the stairs, talking about the sleeping monster upstairs.  
"She said to go fuck myself, so shes a no." He laughed but I can see hurt in his eyes. Peeta always tries to do something so thought full by doing amazingly sweet things for her but she just shrugs it off.  
I grab his hand. "The lake sounds like fun." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Okay, after you finish breakfast get your swim suit on and we'll go. I'll make us sandwiches to eat while we are there."

Peeta opens the passenger side door to his truck for me and then puts the picnic basket in the back. I close my door and put my seat belt on while he slides into the drivers side placing the towels between us. He starts the car and we pull out of our long drive way. I turn the radio on and start humming to the tunes. It wasn't until we hit a red light that I started to notice Peeta watching me hum. When I finally caught him glancing over I said "What are you looking at?" A smirk grew across his face and I caught a glimpse of those dimples I love so much. "I'll never get tired of hearing what a beautiful voice you have." My cheeks grow hot. Oh god I hope he doesn't notice I'm blushing. I hated that he had that kind of affect on me. I wish I could just like someone my own age. I look out my window towards the woods we are passing.   
"What you don't believe me?" He ask. Im thrown off by his question until I realize the frown on my face. "Katniss..' He grabs my hand and give it three squeezes. I squeeze back and we stay hand and hand until we reach the lake.

"Wanna race?" Peeta smirks at me after he sets up the picnic blanket on the dirt, and places the basket in the middle. "Mmm.." i pretend to consider as I whip my shirt off and run into the water. Im almost to the other side when I feel his hand wrap around my ankle to pull me back some and then we are side by side. As he gets ahead of me I wrap my arms around his hips. He pulls hard with his arms to get to the other side, but I pull him back and swim over him reaching the rock on the other side. I climb up the smooth rock and laugh. "Cheater!" I scream and he splashes water at me. "I'm the cheater? Your the one who ran to get a head start." He says splashing me again and I laugh. He grabs at my feet pulling me back into the water. His arms wrapped around my torso. I feel giddy and happy in his arms. When I look up to his face I couldn't help myself. I stand on the tippy toes to kiss him, and the best part was his kissed me back. He tasted of mint and cinnamon. I moan as his hands slip through my bathing suit bottom and squeezes my ass pulling me closer to him. As his tongue slids over mine I can't help but wrap my legs around his hips. The second I do I feel how hard he is through his swim trunks. I reach down between us and I untie his swim trunks placing my hand around his hard length. His lips leave mine and he tilts his head back to moan. His usual light blue eyes were dark and full of want that I wanted to give him. "Peeta, please.." I say squeezing is cock a little. "Not here, Princess." His hand grabs my wrist and pulls it away from his cock and he places a kiss on my lips, and then kissed the back of my hand.  
"You hungry?" He says as he slowly unwraps himself from me. He can't help but think I've done sething wrong as he starts to swim back to the other side ahead of me. Doubt fills my mind as I start to slowly swim behind him. As he reaches the other side I watch as he sits on the blanket and pulls out the sandwiches. I untie the straps to my bathing suit top and then the strings on either side of my hips. Now I was completely naked in front of him. As my bottoms hit the ground his eyes gfazed up from the sandwitches he was laying out. A sharp breath left his lips as his eyes ran over my legs to my breast. I felt completly confident until his eyes finally landed on mine. I started to wrap my arms around my breast when he grabbed a towel and got up from the blanket taking big strides towards me. He wrapped the towel around my back and his body shielded my front. "What if someone see's you?" He groans, even though he knows no one ever comes here its so deep into the woods. "Don't you want me?" I ask before I even comprehend how desperate I sounded. He blinked at me as if I slapped him in the face. His hand cup my cheeks and he places a gentle kiss on my lips. "Of course I want you, but not here not like this." He gestured to the area around us.   
"Why?"  
"Because your first time should be special with someone worthy of you." My heart ached at what he said. Did he think he was not worthy of me? He deserved the world and I could never give him that and he thinks he isn't worthy to be with me? "Peeta, your the one I want."  
"God, Katniss. I know.. But I love Glimmer." He swallows hard.  
I back away from him, shame creeps over my skin. How could he lie to me? He didn't love Glimmer! "No you don't! The only time you two really connect is when you guys fuck in the next room!" Why would he say that? Did he really love her and I just couldn't see what they had? Oh god I'm going to throw up. I wrap the towel all the way around my body covering my exposed breast. I grab my bottoms from beneath my feet and tie them back around my hips. "Peeta, I love you! I want you every way possible."  
"Katniss, you can here us through the wall?" Really? Thats what he has to say. He can tell how disgusted I am with the groan that leaves my lips. I brush past him and he grabs my hand pulling me to him. His lips inches from mine. "Lay down on the blanket." He growls in my ear.  
I do. I lay down on the blanket he set up feeling the squishy dirt under my back. "Spread your legs." I never knew a few words could turn me on so much. I open my legs and pull my knees up. He got on his knees between them and started to run his hands up the front of my calves and down my thighs. He tugs the towel away. His breath hitches and my heart stops. He leans over me pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, my cheeks, my lips. "You are so beautiful." He hums in my neck placing kisses there. He moves down and kisses between my breast. Icry leabes my mouth as his tongue flicks out around my nipple and then he sucks making me moan. I can't help but thrust my hips up against him. He kisses down my body to my navel, and his hand slides in the waist band of my bikini bottoms and I lift my hips up so he can slide them off. He throws them next to the my top, and spreads my knees a little further and place a kiss on the inside of my thighs while he rubs small circles with his thumbs massaging close to my sex.  
He wraps his arms around my legs holding me down and he was face to face with my sex. I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips as he breathes in my cunt. "Fuck you smell good, I bet you taste even better." He says licking his lips. A scream leaves my lips as the flat of his tongue slides out through my folds. I have never felt something so good before in my life. He felt so fucking good I thought I would pass out from the pleasure over load. He knew every spot that made me want to snap my legs closed. Just as I was about to cum he stopped. I try to move my hips against his mouth to hit the right spot but his arms held me down. I whimperand I clawed at the blanket as he laughed. The vibration of his mouth send shivers down my spine. "Peeta, please!"  
One lick at the sensitive bud and I was gone. As I came down from the high his hands and body where gone. He ran towards the truck and swung open the passenger door. I watch as he searches for something and then he's back with a foil packet in hand. His trunks leaving his hips exposing his huge rock hard cock. He rips open the packet, pinching the top and rolling it down his hard cock. He traces kisses back up and across my collar bones. He sat back in his knees taking in the sight of me. Doubt crossed my mind again, what if I wasn't any good? What if I couldn't make him cum? My tits were to small, what if he was appauled by that? "You are so beautiful." , and just like that he reassured me. I jumped when I felt his hard cock pressed against my stomach, the odd feeling it twitching against me. His mouth covered mine again and I could taste myself om his tounge. "I love you." I whimper to him.  
"I love you." He said kissing my neck. His hand reach between us and he positioned himself at my entrance. When he didnt move his hips I open my eye and I realize he is waiting for my permission. I nod my head and he kisses my lips again reassuring me, and he slid into me slowly filling me. I bit my lips tp stop the wimper from escaping. It was like he was ripping through me. "Fuck!" He moaned. Tears spring from my eyes and roll down the side of my face. "Im sorry, princess." He stilled inside inside me. "Tell me when it starts to feel better." I nod my head frantically. I had never felt so full in my life. After a few minutes the pain started to dull. "Okay you can move again." He pulls back slowly and then fills me again. He stifles a moan and leans down on his forearms. He repeats his slow painful tourture until I start to moan with him. "Fuck your so tight." He groans into my neck. I wrap my hands around his biceps clawing at them each time his cock fills me more than I can handle. "Oh god!" I cry out as he starts to really move his hips. He hit the right spot each time he bucked into me. Bring me to another earth shattering climax. His fist clench and he cries my name out as he cums.  
He stays connected to me as long as he can. Both afraid of each other changing our minds of loving each other. When he slides out I feel so empty. I whimper as I slide my hand over my pussy. I feel so sensitive down there. He takes his towel and cleans between my legs. Its such an intimate gesture and he places a kiss to my forehead. He slides the condom off tying the top into a knot and placing it in his swim trunk pockets. He stands up putting them back on and goes over to grab my bathing suit. I cross my arm around my breast feeling to exposed to him now.  
Once we are in the car its as silent as can be. We don't talk to each other and when I look at him he can't even look at me. Was he regretting the decision he just made? Oh god I hope not. My heart breaks a little as I feel him start to drift away from me. "Are you okay?" I ask him.  
"Yeah. Fine." He says his eyes never leaving the road. "Okay."  
When we pull up to the house and he shuts off the engine taking a deep breath. I grab his hand and he pulls away opening the door grabbing the towels and picnic basket, and walks into the house. Tears shed down my cheeks. Why was he acting like that? I take a deep breath and get myself together before heading in the house. I was half expecting him to be standing there waiting for me. Theres no reason he would be but I really want his arms wrapped around me to make me feel better and to show me that he wasn't regretting his decision, that it was all in my head. I hop into the shower cleaning my body of the smell of algae and him. I wipe between my legs and its still feels sore. I squeeze soap into my hands and scrub my face trying to wash away the feel of lips. The lips he would rather love Glimmer. I rinse my self off and hear a loud scream. I grab my towel to run out and see what happened when I hear Glimmer say "Fuck yes, Peeta!"  
The thought of Peeta fucking Glimmer after making love- no fucking me makes me so sick I actually throw up. I get on my knees in front of the toilet and puke. I wipe my mouth with my towel flushing the toilet. I turn on the sink cupping my hands to catch water and put it in my mouth slushing it around and spitting it out getting the horrible taste out of my mouth. I open the bathroom door and run right into half naked Peeta. He holds my shoulder and looks into my tear filled eyes and lets go. I rush to my room slamming it shut. He took advantage of me. He knew how much I liked him and he saw an opportunity to use it to his pleasure telling lies along the way. I slide on a big shirt and panties laying down, my eyes feel heavy and being to feel puffy I close my eyes and sleep.  
I jolt awake when I feel my panties sliding down my legs. Before I have time to protest his mouth is on me there bring me to a toe curling orgasm. He slides up my body and murmurs against my lips "Im sorry baby. I don't want to see you cry." The orgasm was so intense I didn't realize I was crying. He uses his hand to wipe away my tears. Laying on his side next to me, he pulls me to him so my face is in his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle closer and let more tears spill out. My eyes growing heavy again. "Stay with me."  
I hear him reply back but I'm already asleep to really listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning was hard. It felt as if I was hit by a bus. I sit up only to flop back down. I stretch out on my bed and then finally get up. I pick up my panties from last night and throw them into the laundry basket. I slide on new ones and head down stairs. When I reach the bottom step I see Peeta pining Glimmer against the counter kissing her hard. His eyes open and he sees me and smiles. Thats when I realize what he's doing. He wants me to be jealous. He wants me to beg for him. So I smile back and head back to my room. Two can play at this game. I whip off my shirt and throw it in the laundry basket. Fix my hair in the mirror and grab my laundry basket so it covers my breast and head down stairs again. I see Peeta getting out food from the fridge to cook and Glimmer is on a stool reading a magazine.  
"Hey Peeta, can you help me with my laundry?"  
Glimmer turns around first and gasp. "Katniss! Get some cloths on!" Peeta looks at me and grins.  
"They are all dirty, hence why I need help with my laundry." I say turning on my feet and head towards the laundry room. I put the load in washer and Peeta dropped in the little tablet of soap and started it. Turning to face me he turns me around and pushes me against the wall bringing my hands above my head intertwining our fingers and he pushes his hard against my ass. "Don't tease me Katniss." He hisses.  
"I'm not." I smile. Push back against his cock. He groans kisses my neck and lets me go. He takes off his shirt and hands it to me to put on before leaving.

After a week of teasing me and not touching me I was so frustrated. I need a way for him to get jealous. I knew exactly how. Peeta has always hated Gale. He would say "Gale wants nothing but in your panties Katniss." Its true. Thats why I invited him over to watch a movie. We are mid movie and a ten minuets till Peeta will be walking through the door and Glimmers away on a business trip so its just me and him for six days, so I rest my hand on Gales cock. I move and straddle his hips and kiss his neck. "Mm Katniss." He hums and his hands skim up and down my sides. I move my hips against his and he groans. His fingers gripped tight on my hips. I suck on his neck bringing forth a hickey when the front door opens and the lights come on. Gales to busy to realize. I kiss Gale pretending that I didn't hear the door open. When I hear him approaching the living room I moan out "oh Gale!"  
"Get the hell out." I jump hearing Peeta use such a stern voice. Gale lifts me off him and stands up. "Mr. Mellark!"  
"Get the fuck out of my house." Peeta yells.  
Gale stumbles towards the door and leaves. I slouch down into the couch and huff "God Peeta, you didn't have to be so mean." I watch as he runs his fingers through his blonde silky hair. He whips off his suit jacket it reviling his taunt muscles through the shirt. He stands in front of me and pulls my legs, along with pulling my shorts and panties down my hips and slides his dress pants down to his knees. I lay down length wise on the couch and he lays atop me. He plunges deep into me and I cry out. "Fuck!"  
I go to wrap my arms around him and he pins my hands down, thrusting deep into me again. He's stretching me to the max and It feels painfully good. "Have you fucked him?" He growls in my ear. I shake my head, but he won't take that as an answer. "Does he fuck you good Katniss?" Oh god he's fucking me to insanity and I cant think. "Fuck, Peeta no!"  
"Do you love him too?"  
I whimper it feels to good.  
"No! Peeta, I only love you!"  
"Your mine." He growls and my legs start to quiver. "Say it!"  
"Im yours, Peeta! Only yours!" I cry.  
"Fuck yeah baby." I lose it. Digging my nails into his hands "Peeta!" And then he's right there with me pulling out and blowing his load on my thigh. He kisses my forehead and tells me "Mine." A frown creases across my face and I push him off me. Its not fair that he says all of these things and still fucks Glimmer. I stumble towards the bathroom and whimper when I hit my leg hard on the stairs. Theres defiantly going to be a bruise. He calls after me and I start to run to the bathroom. I swing the door open locking it behind me. I slide down the door and crawl over to the massive bathtub turning it on, while he's still banging at the door telling me to open it. I get in with just the shirt I was wearing, I smile at how amazing the lukewarm water feels. I lay further in the water opening my eyes to see Peeta hovering over through the rippling water. I sit up further so my heads emerged from the water. "Why are you acting like that?" He ask me and I look at him in shock. "Me? Why am I acting like I love you and can't stand being with out you? Why it takes me to touch someone else for you to notice me. Why you still fuck Glimmer in the other room? Well Peeta I'm so tired of you treating me like a fuck toy."  
He takes off his dress shoes and socks, his designer watch and gets in the tub with me fully clothed in his good suit. He wraps his arms around me and I try to push him off. "Stop fighting me." He says and I do. I go limp to his touch. With my foot I shut off the water, and then nudge my leg between his and he pulls me closer. "I fuck her cause I don't want to her to get suspicious of us. Glimmer and I fucked almost three times a day and now I can barely get it up once for her." I laugh  
"Its not funny." He says but he smiles. "But when I'm around you I'm lucky if I can even get my hard down.. Katniss I love you, but soon your going to be leaving for college and forget all about me."  
"So come with me."  
"Katniss." He huffs.  
"Im serious."  
"I'll think about it." He will but his answer will always be no. He owns Mellark Enterprise and would never leave something he has worked so hard to build.  
"Come on baby lets get you dry." He helps me out of the tub and I sit on the edge and take off my soaked shirt. As he leaves to get some towels I shout "I thought you like me wet." He comes back with a smile placing one towel down and wrapping one around me and tilts my head up kissing my lips. "I like you wet and dripping." He kisses me again savoring my lips. "Go get in comfortable cloths and I'll make some dinner for us." He looks so hot in a soaking wet white shirt and black dress pants. I grab onto his hips pulling myself up I unbotton his shirt sliding it down his arms, kissing the scars on his chest and then get on my knees in front of him. "I'm hungry for you, Peeta." I unbuckle his belt. I unbutton his pants and pull them down to his knees. His cock making an impressive outline in his Calvin Klein's. I rub my hand over it and he groans. I pull his briefs down and wrap my hand around his shaft and circle my tongue around his head. His knees buckle so he holds on to the wall and sink. I take as much as I can into my mouth and suck my cheeks in. "Shit, Katniss!" I wiggle my tongue under his shaft and pull back again suck the tip and taking him back in again. I look up and see he is looking at me in awe. His hand leave the wall and threads through my hair. I move my hand up and down the part of his shaft I cant take in. His adams apple bobs up and down in his throat and he moans. "Im going to cum." He says thrusting his hips a little deeper into my mouth. Hot semen spurt to the back of my throat and I choke but swallow what I can. His moans bring joy to my ears, that I can bring that pleasure to him. He pulls me up by my shoulders and his cock leave my mouth with wet pop. He kisses me deepening the kiss by using his tongue to lick his way to mine, he smacks my ass. "Mine. Now go get dressed"

The smell in the kitchen is mouth watering good. But not as mouth watering as the man cooking. Wearing blue plaid pajama pants that hung so well from his hips. I lean against the arch way and watch the muscles in his back move as he stirs the cooking vegetables. I stand there just watching him cook and smile. Its been a while since he's just relaxed and cooked with pride and joy. I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his back. "Smells amazing." He place his arm over mine and continues to cook. "Can I help with anything?"  
"You can pick out a movie if you like." He says. I squeeze him and then go to the movie shelf, I pick out a scary movie about a man who writes stories about murders and winds up living in the house where they were murdered. Spoiler he dies. I've seen the movie a thousand times but its such a plot twist its like maybe one day it will change and he will live a happy life and not obsess with the thought of being famous off his books. I place it in the dvd play and switch the tv to the video. I grab the dvd remote and sit down right as Peeta comes in with plates of steaming hot food. He places the plates on the coffee table in front of us. He sit on the floor and stretches his leg out under the table. I move from the couch and tuck my legs underneath me. I pick up my fork and jab at the perfectly cube shaped grilled chicken he cooked. Eating his food is heaven on earth the secret sauce he uses makes the my taste bud burst. "Oh my Peeta!" Mmm. "Taste good?"  
"The word good is an understatement." He smiles and takes a bite of his food.  
Mmm every bite is better then the last.  
I must have fallen asleep during the movie because the next thing I know Peetas lifting me and bring me to my room. He lays me down gently on my bed and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. He turns to leave and I panick. "No!"  
"Im not leaving." He says going to the other side of the bed and laying down. I move closer to him and rest my head on his arm snuggling close. He runs his fingers through my curls soothing me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss Chapter 3 

For the rest of the summer Peeta and I fucked each others brains out every chance we could. Heading a two states towards my college we pulled over at every rest stop getting the last of each other for a while. But now its been a year and a half since I've seen or talked to Peeta. The home coming was going to be awkward since I was bringing home my boyfriend Gale. I shift on my feet and picked at my finger nails after I rang the door bell. Gale places his arm on the small of my back and pulls me close. "Why are you so nervous? Shouldn't I be the one who's nervous?" He smiles at me and the door opens revealing the unbelievably hot sex god of a person Peeta.  
"Katniss!" He lifts me up and twirls me around. He kisses my forehead and whispers "I've missed you."   
"I've missed you too." The electricity in the air between us is hard to ignore. I back away from Peeta and pull Gale to me. "Gale this is Peeta. Peeta this is my boyfriend Gale." The smile he had on his face falls.   
"I believe we met before but under uncomfortable circumstance?" Peeta says extending his hand to him.   
Gale smiles and shakes his hand "I believe we did sir."   
"Well please come in." He motions us through the door. Gale walks in first, and I follow unable to met Peeta's eyes as I walk past him. "Dinners almost done so make yourselves comfortable. Glimmer will be down in a few she just had to take a quick shower."  
Before Peeta leaves for the kitchen he grabs the vodka bottle along with him. Peeta wasn't a big drinker at all so tonight wasn't going to be good at all. I sit down next to Gale on the couch and he laughs. "What?" I ask.   
"Nothing, its just the last time I was on this couch you were dry humping me when Peeta walked in." I laugh and then squirm at the thought that was also the same day Peeta fucked me hard against the couch telling me and claiming me his. A cry rises in my throat and I suppress it. I missed him alot, but I had to move on. If he really loved me he would have left Glimmer. Gales lips are on my neck cause me to giggle. He leans me back on the couch and his chest pins me down. His lips attacking my neck causing me to squirm and giggle. "Stop it!" I say laughing.   
"Its done." I here Peeta's stern voice saying dinner is ready. Gale places his head in my neck and his breath fans out over it. "Interrupted again." He says. I playfully smack his arm "Come lets eat." I say extending my arm to pull him up. We wait at the table not eating until Glimmer finally came down in a skin tight boobs up to her neck dress. Peeta gets up and pulls out her chair and she sits down giving a stif smile at me and gave Gale a "wow you would be fun to fuck" smile.   
"Hi Gale." She say in a seductive voice.   
Is she serious right now? "So lets cut right to the chase.. How serious are you guys?"   
"I think we are pretty serious." I look at Gale with wide eyes.  
"Do you use protection?"   
Gale chokes on his chicken and I struggle to keep my drink in.   
Gale clears his throat.   
"Thats enough!" Peeta yells. I jump in my seat.   
Glimmer laughs. "I'm just asking because she would be stupid not to jump someone that sexy every minute she has."   
Peeta chugs down his liquor he's been sipping on. Gale grabs my hand squeezing it. I take a deep breath. "Glimmer please!" Peeta hisses.  
"God Peeta! You act like you never had sex before, which I know is wrong because you just fucked me seven way to sunday upstairs just a half an hour ago." She says laughing and taking a gulp of her wine. I look at Peeta and he's looking at Glimmer with his jaw and fist clenched.  
The rest of dinner is nothing but the sound of forks clanking against plates, and every time I look up at Peeta he's watching me. God why did I agree to Glimmers offer of coming over for dinner? After we finish Glimmer goes up stairs and Peeta collect his and Glimmer's plates bringing them to the kitchen. I stand up and grab mine and Gales plate and move towards the kitchen. "Hey do you want me to help?" Gale stands from the chair.   
"No go make your self comfortable. I need to talk to him." He nods his head and I turn back to the kitchen. I place the dishes in the sink where Peeta's washing the others. I turn to him and start to say something when he pulls me out the side door onto the porch.   
"I've missed you." He wraps his hand around my neck and kisses me. I kiss him back my body reacting to how normal it feels forgeting my boyfriend who's in the other room. What am I doing? "No!" I push back. He runs his fingers through his hair pulling at some and huffing. "What? You love him now." And when I don't answer he slams his fist against one of the wooden post. I dont love Gale I have deep feelings for him but not like the heart aching feelings I have for Peeta. "What so your his little whore now?"   
"Fuck you!" I spat. Tears welling up in my eyes.   
"You already did." He growls and slams his fist again. He grabs me kissing me again but my lips are stif against his. "Goddamit Katniss! I fucking love you!"   
"No you don't Peeta! This isnt love! Love isn't fucking other people. Its only wanting someone who you can't live with out. Its loving someone more than you love yourself-' I sob. 'I was stupid to think we ever had a chance of making it past just sex."   
"Is that what you think? You think our relationship is only sex?"  
"Yes Peeta!"   
"No! Katniss the only reason I haven't left Glimmer yet is because I'm afraid your going to one day wake up and not be in love with me anymore." My heart cracks.   
"That would never happen." I tell him.   
"It already has!" His voice breaks. I turn away. I can't see him cry. I don't want to see the pain I'm causing him. I've done so good so far with out him. He wraps his arms around my waist and rest his head between my shoulder blades. "I don't want to live without you Katniss. I would rather be dead than see a day without that beautiful smile." His tears seep through my shirt and my throat tightens. "Peeta, its to late."  
"No. Please don't say that." He's sobbing. Its the saddest thing I have ever heard and I'm fight so hard to comfort him, make love to him. To show him how much I really love him. I unwrap his arms from around me and weep, leaving him standing there. I go back into the kitchen and brace myself against the counter getting a hold of myself. I wipe the tears from my face and walk towards the living room, seeing sleeping Gale with his head back against the couch. I laugh through my frown and grab his hand. "Gale, come on lets go home."   
He groans and stand up, he clearly sees my red tearful eyes but says nothing about it. He wraps his arm around my hip and we walk to the car. Half way home Gale finally says something. "He loves you."   
"What?" I peal the side of my face off the window and look at him.   
"Peeta."   
"I don't know what your talking about." I say.  
"Katniss, I'm not stupid. You should have seen how you light up when Peeta opened the door, or when your not looking he looks at you with puppy dog eyes and smiles when he sees you smile."   
"Gale-"  
He interrupts   
"Katniss, you need to get your shit together and finally see that Peeta would literally die for you. I can see that you are so blinded by your self-esteem which is crazy because any man would be privileged to be your one. All I'm saying is don't let him go."   
I grab his hand and he squeezes it in time. His way of saying that he's letting me go. 

Two weeks later as I'm walking home late at night from The Hob my cell phone rings startling me. I look at the screen and see its Glimmer. She wouldn't call me unless it was an emergency. "Hello?"   
"Oh God Katniss!" She sobs over the phone.   
"What is it?"   
"Its Peeta! He's been in a horrible accident. They won't tell me anything but they said he is in critical condition."   
My heart stops, the whole world around me is spinning.   
"Im out of the country and can't get back for a few days, and you need to be with him! Please!"   
I pull myself together. "I'm heading to the airport right now. I'll be out there in an hour."   
"Thank god."   
My hearts beating so fast. He's tried calling and texting the whole two weeks and I've ignored him and now he could die. I grab my stomach, hunch over and throw up. I love him and I treated him horribly and now I might never get the chance to grow old with him.


End file.
